Mario's Koopa Chaos
by Nintendo'sLittleFanTiffany
Summary: Mature enough for this? Yes or No? Mario goes on vacation with Peach and his kids but the koopa king and his children crash into Mario's vacation. Poor Mario... :(
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction will have some swearing and sexual insults in it. If you are younger than 12 years old than please leave this fanfiction.**

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Vacation with Peach and Bowser?!

As Peach sat in the car, Mario had put the last of the luggage in the back and closed the door as he got into his driving seat and drove to the airport.

"I hope that annoying ass koopa stops following me. I mean we're trying to go on this fucking vacation spot so we and the kids can have some time alone and chill." Mario exclaimed angrily as Peach's eyes widened.

"Koopa? Don't you mean Koopas?" Peach tryed to correct the word he had a mistake on.

"Yeah Koopas i meant to say." Mario commented.

The 2 kids sat in the middle of the car playing multiplayer online Mario kart 7, Baby Mario kept losing and so he got mad at Baby Peach.

"Oh my gawd how the hell do you keep fucking winning?!" Baby Mario scolded as he stared with demonic eyes.

"Oh because everyone fucking hates you. Plus i'm so damn good at this game anyways." Baby Peach growled back with anger and provement.

Peach's eyes widened as she demonicly reminded the kids.

"No fucking swearing kids in my house. Only mom and dad can swear because we are adults. Plus your both too young to swear. Got it?" Peach stared at the kids demonicly.

"Yeah mom we're sorry. We won't do that again ever..." Baby Peach and Mario gulped as they got out to get their stuff out the trunk and rolled it towards the airport entrance.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bowser looks on his Peach tracker to see where she is and then he had grabed his children and Claudia came with him.

"Are you guys ready to go see Princess Peach?" Bowser asked smirking.

"To be honest with you... no i'm not ready." Ludwig shrugged not caring.

Iggy, Larry, and Lemmy agreed as Wendy listened to some music.ly videos and Roy smiled at her.

"I'm not a stalker." Lemmy remined Bowser.

"I DON'T GIVE A GOSH DAMN SHIT ABOUT IT." Bowser shouted.

"Whatcha up to on dat music.ly?" Roy smirked as he came closer to Wendy.

"I'm listening to my music.ly friend A'nyla. She does Mario music.ly videos..." Wendy exclaimed as she laughed at the video.

"C'mon guys we got a princess to see!!!" Bowser screeched while everyone did their own thing.

And so... as Bowser, Bowser Jr, the Koopalings, and Claudia fly in their clown car to see Princess Peach, the two fan favorites and their children had slept in the resort. Restless and happily. Of course Lemmy wanted off the ride because he doesn't like being a stalker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like i said there's swearing in this fanfic. You might as well quit if your younger than 12. Sorry man or girl.**

Enjoy!!

Chapter 2: Anything but flirting!

When Bowser's family got to Peach and Mario's room door, Claudia had knocked with a pleasant smile.

Knock Knock* "Princess Peach? It's the koopa family! We are here to say hi!!" Claudia had squealed with a plesant and happy smile.

"Hi Claudia nice to see you again after Elementary school." Peach mumbled as she tryed to stay awake after a long nap.

"Hi peoples." Baby Mario grinned as he had let out a huge burp.

"Baby Mario?" Larry asked smirking.

"Hmm..." Baby Mario replyed.

"Welcome to the Burp squad! Put her there." Larry had continued as he put out his right hand and Baby Mario had grabbed it.

"Thanks... a lot." Baby Mario sighed while smiking a little bit.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

The two boys shaked hands and ran towards the resort pool or beach. Everyone else followed as the girls stared while shrugging their shoulders.

"Hey... Wendy". Larry had said while sitting next to her.

"Uhm... hey Larry... how are you?" Wendy shrugged with confusion about Larry.

"Good." Larry answered normally.

While Bowser, Peach, Claudia, and Mario were chilling on the shoreline near the beach, Peach had noticed Bowser tried to flirt with Peach while holding her hand.

"Bowser...?" Peach scolded softly.

"Yes my love?" Bowser asked while making a kissing position.

"Why the fuck are you trying to flirt with me? Are you tempting to get my pussy?" Peach grinned demonicly.

"Yes...?" Bowser sweated as he answered with a question of unsurement and scare.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH I HATE YOU! YOUR SO DAMN ANNONYING!!! MARIO WAS RIGHT... YOU ANNONYING ASS KOOPA!!!" Peach yelled demonicly while grabing Bowser by the lips and smacking him.

"Holy shit worldstar!!!" Baby Mario and Peach shouted as they grabbed their phones and recorded the whole thing.

Wendy had watched with her eyes open laughing while the Koopalings and Claudia cried with sorrow tears dripping down their cheeks.

"Now that... is something to record." Mario said laughing on the towel.

Bowser got beat up and roasted by a girl as in Peach. The koopas left with shock on their faces, leaving the Mario family laughing and tired.

"Ugh i'm so fucking tired." Peach yawned.

"Let's go to sleep!" Baby Mario suggested pointing at the beds.

"After we all take showers..." Mario commented pointing towards the bathroom door.

When the koopa family left out of Isle Delfino, the Mario family did their business and slept happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I might be in the fanfic so if you read this part and see my name... i'm gonna be in the fanfiction. Swearing and sexual insults are in the fanfic last time i'm saying** **it.**

Enjoy!!

Chapter 3: Nintendo Studios

The Koopa family and the Mario family stood in front of the well-known... Nintendo Studios and they walked in. The glamorous galley hallway of video games, consoles, and more looked prettier in person. The owner of the business for Nintendo ran over to the two families.

"Hi i'm Candace Miller and i'm the owner of Nintendo and Nintendo Studios. Nice to meet you guys." I greeted as the song Urchin Underpass played in the shops and the classic Super Mario played in the main room.

"Uhm... excuse me?" Iggy asked holding his bladder.

"Yes young man? You can go to the restroom." I sighed.

"THANK YOU!" Iggy screeched as he ran to the guest bathroom.

"So... do you like Nintendo? What inspired you to make Nintendo a business?" Ludwig asked wondering.

"Welp, my inspiration for making Nintendo started with the Super Mario bros. movie.

Me and my sister were watching it on our Fire stick from Amazon prime. I thought in my head 'Maybe this could be a video game or even a company! But what should i name it. NINTENDO THAT'S IT!!' So i went to the Company Studios and then that's when Nintendo came. Also the Super Mario bros. movie was made in Europe so yeah." I explained.

"What did i miss?" Iggy asked wondering and scratching his head after leaving the bathroom.

"Oh don't worry about it but you missed a whole story about Nintendo and how it started." I laughed.

"C'mon everyone *Ahem* the shops!" Wendy coughed as she ran over the the shops.

Everyone ran behind Wendy towards the shops where every clothing item, electronic item, and much more are there to see.

"What's up with them?" Jamie asked me.

"Oh Nintendo fans..." I smiled.

As the two families of Nintendo got stuff from the shops, Me and Jamie went to go play Mario kart 8 deluxe on the Switch and the two families left out the Studio waving and smiling and Me and Jamie did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm a newbie at this stuff lol.**

Enjoy!!

Chapter 4: Sex in the resort

Kenna the supervisor of the gaming shop. She sat there waiting for people to buy some of the latest Nintendo Switches.

"Ugh... when are people gonna buy some switchies already?" Kenna yawned as she slammed her hand on the counter.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

"Oh fuck yeah!" Peach cried moaning in pleasure.

"Harder or faster? Or both?" Mario smirked staring at Peach's pussy.

"BOTH." Peach howled.

"Eeeeekkk! Mom and dad are having sex in the room in the resort!!!" Baby Peach shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Baby Mario suggested as he covered her mouth with his hands.

"Alright... damn." Baby Peach sighed.

The two looked outside and Luigi came to the door as he knocked. Baby mario and peach tried to keep their cool but they couldn't so they opened the door anyways.

"Hello, Baby mario and peach is mario here? I came to give this to him." Luigi greeted as he held up a golden mushroon necklace and smiled.

"DAD GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE, LUIGI WANTS TO GIVE YOU A NECKLACE!!!!!" Baby Peach shouted as Mario fell off the bed.

"Oh hey Luigi." Mario sighed.

"Here... give this to Peach." Luigi gave Mario the necklace.

"Thanks?" Mario smirked with shock.

"No problem." Luigi walked away.

Mario went to Peach while she was on the bed. He gave the Golden mushroom necklace to Peach as she grasped it.

"Holy shrooms! Best. Gift. EVER!" Peach squealed as she hugged Mario then she started putting on her clothes.

"Luigi gave it to me." Mario smiled.

 **Disclaimer: Alright i admit, that chapter was pretty werid. Look on the bright side at least it was a Anniversary chapter too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This whole chapter will be about someone getting someone a girl (not spoiling names also that's a hint).** **EEEEEEK I'M EXCITED FOR THIS!!!!!!!!**

Enjoy!!

Chapter 5: Ludwig gets a girl

Ludwig and Larry were walking looking for Non-Koopa girls for Ludwig to date.

"Oh my gosh i was like... Bitch you need a life. He was like no i dont you do... hoe." Jenna had laughed.

"Oh lookie there Ludwig." Larry jumped pointing at the girl talking on the phone.

"She's a Non-Koopa..." Ludwig replyed.

"That's correct young man!" Larry giggled.

"HEY I'M NOT FUCKING YOUNG!!!" Ludwig growled.

"AHHHHH!!!" Larry screamed as he ran towards the girl and Ludwig stoped.

"Uhm... excuse me, my brother wants to go out with you." Larry explained while laughing.

Ludwig facepalmed and sighed as he went back into the castle.

"Ok sure!" Jenna laughed.

Ludwig had sat in his room, pissed at Larry he saw Larry in with Jenna he was so suprised he didn't know.

"What's your names again?" Jenna asked the two boys.

"Oh i'm Larry koopa and this is Ludwig von Koopa." Larry answered.

"Nice to meet you guys! Eheehee!!" Jenna squeaked.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

The two are in the dining room of Bowser. Ludwig and Jenna are talking and having an ok time.

"So... your a human?" Ludwig asked with humiliation.

"Yeah? I was born like that." Jenna answered with confusion.

"Well let's just say... i'm your favorite pussy sucker." Ludwig smirked.

"Yeah..." Jenna smiled.

"I got something to ask you." Ludwig sighed.

"Yeah go ahead you can tell me!" Jenna smiled.

"Can i be your boyfriend?" Ludwig asked smiling.

"YES!!!!!" Jenna squealed.

 **EEEEEEEEK LUDWIG HAS A GIRLFRIEND YAY!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Final

**Disclaimer: This is the final of this whole thing. Sorry it was short. It was funny tho.**

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 6: Finale!!!!

The Mario family went to Isle Delfino's airport. They got their tickets, cashed them in and got on the plane.

"Welp that was kinda fun..." Baby mario sighed as he toke out his 3ds and played some online mario kart 7 races and battles.

"Yeah i'm not really caring about the vacation. It was really short!!!!" Baby Peach complained.

"Oh cut it out." Mario shouted softly.

The four had flew off back to the Mushroom kingdom sighing with defeat as they face Bowser again...

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

The Koopalings, their dad and Claudia went outside and waited to surprise Mario, Peach, and their kids.

"Ooooo this is too funny!" Wendy laughed

 _Wendy's phone text:_ #SupriseBitchXD

"The obvious Wendy strikes back..." Iggy smirked.

Once the Mario family came back, the Koopas surprised them.

"SURPRISE!!!!" Every koopa shouted but Mario, Peach, the kids and Bowser Jr because he wasn't outside.


End file.
